Bittersweet Seventeen
by Chic White
Summary: (Side story of "Mayroon Kaming") Tiga kejutan, satu kesimpulan. Tokoh selingan kisah hidup Tetsurou memang tak tergantikan. #HappyBirthdayFI2019


**Hak cipta "Haikyuu!" sepenuhnya milik Furudate Haruichi. Karya ini tidak dibuat untuk kepentingan komersil. Bisa dibaca terpisah, tapi disarankan membaca karya pendahulunya (Mayroon Kaming) untuk penghayatan lebih mendalam.**

* * *

Aku, Tetsurou Kuroo, menyatakan kebencian pada hari ultahku mulai detik ini.

Jika diingat-ingat lagi, Ibu _selalu lupa_ kalau yang suka makanan dan kue manis itu bukan aku, tapi Kakak. Teman-teman sekolah juga terlalu bersemangat menjadikanku adonan gagal di hari itu sampai _tak pernah sadar_ aku kelilipan tepung.

Aku muak.

Lebih baik tak ada yang mengingatnya lagi. Titik.

* * *

**Bittersweet Seventeen**

* * *

Kejutan pertama terjadi di sekolah.

Hari itu aku diundang ke hotel tempat karantina kandidat olimpiade tingkat provinsi, sehingga dapat dispensasi dari pagi dan baru sampai di sekolah kira-kira pukul 1 siang. Aku bisa saja izin langsung pulang ke rumah, berhubung dispensasi yang kudapat itu seharian. Tetapi, wali kelasku berkukuh aku harus kembali ke kelas. Alasannya sih aku sudah kelas tiga SMA dan tidak baik kalau tertinggal materi.

Heh. Itu cuma akal-akalan Pak Wakatoshi saja. Kami sama-sama tahu materi yang sudah kukuasai itu jauh dari apa yang sedang dipelajari di kelas. Bolos satu atau dua hari tidak akan membuatku ketinggalan pelajaran.

Terserahlah. Toh, di kelas sudah berganti pelajaran matematika. Pak Nekomata pasti mengizinkanku tidur di kelas. Lagi.

Rencanaku mengunjungi negeri mimpi ambyar ketika suara nyaring trompet dan teriakan heboh menyambutku begitu sampai di kelas. Pak Nekomata duduk manis di mejanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Buku absen dan materi tertutup rapi, tak terlihat jika saat ini sudah memasuki pertengahan jam pelajaran matematika. Papan tulis bahkan suci dari angka-angka mematikan.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_, KURTET!"

Aku mendengus. Ide siapa tuh namaku sampai disingkat tidak elit begitu? "Enggak sekalian kontet aja?"

Teman sebangku sekaligus sohibku di—neraka dunia yang dipanggil—sekolah, Koutarou Bokuto namanya, tertawa paling keras menanggapi responku. Padahal dia lebih pendek. Suka enggak ngaca dia itu.

"Memangnya sekarang tanggal 17 November?" tanyaku tak yakin. Penghuni kelas menjawabnya lewat nyanyian "Selamat Ulang Tahun". Aku mendengus geli mendengar nada sumbang di sana-sini.

Ah, setidaknya mereka terlihat senang.

Ketika lirik _tiup lilinnya _tiba, Koutarou maju ke depan kelas. Hajime dan Tooru, dua kawanku yang lain, berdiri mengapitnya. Tawa tak bisa kutahan begitu sadar lilin yang harus kutiup tidak diletakkan di atas kue, tapi mangkuk mie ayam. Lengkap dengan isinya.

Alhasil, begitu lagu selesai dinyanyikan, aku tidak langsung meniup lilinnya. Terlalu sibuk menutup mulut dan menahan diri agar tidak tertawa sampai berguling-guling.

"Bro!" Koutarou protes. "Tiup lilinnya cepet! Nanti kalau leleh mie ayamnya gak bisa dimakan, mubazir!"

Tawaku semakin tak tertahankan. "Sejak kapan _surprise _ultah pake mie ayam, Bro?"

"Kau kan doyannya mie ayam, bukan kue," kata Koutarou. Keningnya berkerut, terlihat kebingungan.

Impuls tawa menguap. Aku terdiam menatap si Maniak Burung Hantu, mangap kehabisan kata-kata. Aku sama sekali tidak mengira seperti itu jawaban yang akan kudapat.

Tooru maju dan merangkulku. Dia menggoda, "Cie, terharu. Sampai mau nangis gitu."

Aku memicingkan mata. Siapa juga yang mau na—_oh_. Pandanganku kabur.

Aku mengumpat pelan, menggosok mataku singkat sampai penglihatanku jadi jelas lagi. Tooru cengar-cengir minta ditonjok saat kulirik dia. Kesal, kutendang saja tulang keringnya.

Tawa dari Hajime dan penghuni kelas yang lain mengenyahkan secuil rasa bersalahku karena telah membuat Tooru berjongkok sambil meraung kesakitan. Pak Nekomata menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kami. Senyum tak luput dari wajah keriputannya.

Lirik _tiup lilin _ronde dua selesai dinyanyikan, aku meniup lilin disambut tepuk meja heboh dari teman sekelas.

"Ayo kasih suapan spesial untuk yang kau anggap terpenting di kelas, Tetsurou!" kata satu temanku yang duduk di barisan tengah. Dia berdiri dan mengangkat sebuah kamera. Kutebak, pasti relawan sesi dokumentasi kejutan ini.

Aku menatap mie ayam di tangan yang sudah bebas dari lilin dan lelehannya. Terkekeh pelan, kutatap seisi kelas, sampai akhirnya mendarat pada Koutarou lagi. Bertahan di sana, sampai senyumku melebar.

"Sepertinya satu suapan tidak akan cukup. Aku berniat memberikan satu mangkok, kepada orang yang paling spesial untukku di sini, yaitu," Kulihat, sebagian besar penghuni kelas menatap Koutarou dengan ekspresi terharu yang beragam. Aku menyeringai. "aku."

Satu suapan kulakukan, kelas meledak oleh kehebohan. Lagi.

"JANGAN MENATAPKU BEGITU KALAU AKHIRNYA KAU HANYA MEMBERI HARAPAN PALSU, BRO!" Koutarou meraung. Bayi Bongsor kesayangan kelas kami itu memeluk Tooru dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Aku menepuk pundaknya setelah selesai mengunyah dan menelan suapan pertama. "Cup cup cup. Nanti kusisain mangkoknya, kok."

"BRO JAHAT!"

"HUU!"

"BANTAI! HAJAR!"

"Hahaha!"

Euforia kelas masih tetap bertahan hingga jam pelajaran terakhir. Justru berlipat ganda begitu bel pulang berkumandang.

Ah. Cicitan surga yang satu itu sih, siapa yang bisa menolak kenikmatannya?

"Eh, kalian udah _packing_ 'kan?" Tooru bertanya sebelum kami berpisah di gerbang sekolah.

Hajime dan aku mengangguk kompak. Berbeda dengan Koutarou yang langsung memasang tampang bego.

"_Packing?_"

Aku mengurut kening. "Bro, kau lupa nanti malam kita berangkat _Parting Trip _sama anak OSIS?"

"OH _NO_!" Dia langsung ngacir.

"_Sweet seventeen _'kan ya? Siap-siap diserbu anak-anak, nanti." Hajime menyikutku, menyeringai. Setelah itu dia pamit sambil menyeret Tooru.

Aku tertawa kecil.

.

Kejutan kedua kudapat di tempat kerja paruh waktu, sebuah rumah makan yang lokasinya tak jauh dari sekolah.

Saat itu aku sedang mengepel lantai dekat toilet sambil menunggu _shift_-ku selesai. Tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita menarikku menjauh dari jangkau pandang pelanggan yang lain. Wanita itu melipat tangan. Wajahnya tertekuk, terlihat kesal.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Sedang apa? Membuntuti?" tudingnya.

"Aku kerja paruh waktu di sini, dari tahun kemarin." Aku menahan napas, menghitung sampai lima. "Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku. _Apa _yang kau lakukan _di sini_?"

Mulutnya terkatup.

Aku mendengus. "Biar kutebak. Kencan?"

Ekspresi wanita itu semakin tidak ramah.

"Jangan galak-galak begitu. Aku tidak akan melapor, tenang saja. Aku tahu itu percuma saja, tak akan ada yang percaya padaku."

Dia menggertakkan gigi. "Jangan mengacau." _Hah? Apa katanya?_

"Aku? Mengacau?" Aku mengernyitkan alis. Serius, ada apa dengan manusia dan keengganan mereka untuk _berkaca? _"Maaf, yang meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya di rumah dan lupa diri itu siapa ya?"

Pipiku perih oleh tamparan.

Aku terdiam, menyentuh pipiku yang sakitnya tak sebanding dengan yang perasaanku. Kuperhatikan wanita di hadapanku. Entah apa yang kuharapkan saat melakukannya, aku tidak begitu terkejut melihatnya seperti tidak puas dengan satu tamparan saja. Kira-kira, aku bisa memancing berapa ya?

Ponselku bergetar di saku celana. Alarm. Waktunya berangkat.

"Sayang sekali, jam kerjaku sudah habis." Aku tersenyum. "_Btw_, makasih kado ultahnya, _Ibu_."

Tujuh belas tahun lalu, seorang wanita berbaring mempertaruhkan nyawanya di atas ranjang rumah sakit demi seorang anak yang tujuh belas tahun kemudian bahkan tak diinginkan keberadaannya. Aku.

Kado ultah, eh?

Haha. Seharusnya aku sadar diri. Aku berani bertaruh, wanita itu tak sadar hari ini hari sial di mana aku dilahirkan. Kalau dia ingat, aku pasti mendapat kado yang lebih _spesial _dari sekadar tamparan.

.

_Sweet seventeen_, katanya. Menyambut kedewasaan, mereka bilang. Kalau begini caranya, aku mau balik jadi zigot saja.

.

Bus sudah dipanaskan saat aku sampai di titik temu keberangkatan. Semua peserta acara pembubaran OSIS berkumpul di sekitarnya, beberapa sedang sibuk memasukkan barang ke bagasi. Aku mengabaikan salam sapa dari rekan seangkatan dan adik kelas, langsung masuk lewat pintu belakang bus.

Aku sangat bersyukur. Ketika sadar _mood_-ku sedang buruk, mereka tak mengusikku lagi. Aku dibiarkan duduk menyendiri di kursi paling belakang, tenggelam dalam kelam tak bermimpi.

Kurang lebih tiga jam perjalanan, aku dibangunkan oleh suara tawa Koutarou.

"Sudah kubilang pelankan suara tawamu!" Hajime menjitak Koutarou.

Kuperhatikan, mayoritas tertidur di kursi masing-masing. Hanya penghuni tiga kursi terdepan saja yang masih bangun, sedang berdiskusi dengan Pak Wakatoshi yang menyertai perjalanan ini mengingat beliau adalah Pembina OSIS masa bakti kami.

Aku mengusap mataku, menahan kuap. "Kalian kapan pindah ke belakang?"

Tooru—yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sebelahku—mengangkat bahunya. "Sejam yang lalu, mungkin? Kursi kami di tengah. Takut mengganggu yang sudah tidur, makanya pindah ke belakang."

"Dan memilih menggangguku, begitu?" tuduhku, setengah bercanda.

Koutarou mengatupkan tangannya dan menunduk dalam-dalam. "Sori, Bro!"

Hajime menyikut Koutarou. Dia terlihat mengomeli si Maniak Burung Hantu lagi, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Kemudian, dia menatapku. Tatapan yang selalu dipasang ketika dia sedang khawatir. "Kau tidur lagi saja, Tetsurou."

"Asalkan kau menyanyi _Nina Bobo _untukku."

Hajime memberungut. "Kutonjok sampai tidur aja gimana?" katanya.

"Itu bukannya spesial untuk Tooru saja? Aku tidak mau membuatnya cemburu."

Hajime menolak masuk mode gahar, memilih mengabaikan kata-kataku yang tadi. "Kusimpulkan keadaanmu sudah membaik?"

"Tidur memang paling efisien digunakan untuk lari dari kenyataan." Aku mengedipkan sebelah mata. Dia tertawa menanggapinya.

"Tapi sudah minum obat, 'kan?" Tooru tak mau ketinggalan.

"Sudah, Bunda." Aku nyengir.

Tooru mengacungkan jari tengahnya di depan wajahku. Namun, kekesalannya tak bertahan lama. Pensiunan _playboy _yang satu ini memang yang paling sensitif di antara kami berempat. Tak heran jika keadaanku tadi membuatnya was-was.

"Waktu pulang sekolah kau baik-baik saja. Kenapa bisa sampai _ngedown _begini?"

Aku membuang pandangan ke luar jendela, enggan menjawab.

Tooru menepuk bahuku sekali, tak ada niatan menuntut jawaban. Dia mengajak Hajime dan Koutarou melanjutkan kembali permainan ludo mereka yang terhenti sejenak karena tak sengaja membangunkanku.

Aku lega mereka mau mengerti.

Tidak semua masalah yang dibagi bersama teman akan terasa lebih ringan.

.

Kami sampai di destinasi sekitar pukul 3 dini hari. Berdasarkan _rundown_, kami dibebaskan melakukan apa saja hingga pukul 9 pagi, dengan catatan masih di area penginapan dan pantai terdekat. Aku sudah bilang pada tiga ajudanku kalau aku mau menghabiskannya dengan tidur hibernasi.

"Bro! Ayo bangun!"

Jadi, kenapa Koutarou membangunkanku pukul 7? Dia baru saja mengorupsi dua jam berharga milikku!

Aku melempar bantal, menggeram tak suka saat Koutarou berhasil menghindar. "Diam dan terimalah hukumanmu! Aku masih mau tidur!"

Koutarou tergelak. Dia melempar balik amunisiku. Aku berharap memakai kacamata hitam saat ini. Senyumnya terlalu menyilaukan!

Dia ini cuma tidur berapa jam di bus? Kenapa bisa seenergetik ini?!

"Ayolah, Bro! Tooru bilang tak baik membiarkanmu berlama-lama depresi. Aku tidak paham-paham amat dia bilang apa lagi, sih. Pokoknya sekarang semuanya sedang menunggumu di pantai!"

"Semua?"

"Ya! Pak Wakatoshi juga!"

Aku meringis. Kalau Pak Wakatoshi sudah terlibat, aku mana bisa menolak.

"Sebentar, aku rapihin rambut dulu."

"Bukannya gak guna? Kan nanti juga kusut lagi?"

"Koutabro, _plis_, begonya tahan dulu."

" … Ok?"

Aku mendapat kejutanku yang ketiga di pantai.

Benar seperti kata Koutarou, rombongan OSIS sudah berkumpul menungguku, wajah mereka dihias beragam senyum sapa. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi gundukan pasir. Bentuknya bundar dan bertumpuk tiga, semakin ke atas ukurannya semakin kecil. Ada bebatuan, kulit kerang, dan daun yang menghiasnya. Di puncak, tertancap ranting kering.

"Itu … _kue_?" Kutunjuk gundukan pasir tersebut.

Koutarou mengangguk. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kantong plastik hitam dan memakainya di kepala. "Dan ini topi ultahnya."

Di situ aku sadar semua pengurus OSIS yang ikut acara perpisahan, ditambah Pak Wakatoshi, memakai kantong plastik di kepala mereka.

"_LET'S PARTAY! HEY HEY HEY!"_

Aku mendengus, mulai menghitung di dalam hati. Pada hitungan ke-5, aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian ini ngapain?" tanyaku di tengah tawa. "Pak Wakatoshi juga kenapa ikutan?"

Pak Wakatoshi mendekatiku. Beliau meletakkan sesuatu di atas kepalaku. Dengan wajah datar dan intonasi tak kalah datar, beliau berujar, "Ini _birthday crown_-nya."

Aku mengambil benda itu dari atas kepalaku. Ternyata batok kelapa.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertawa. Yang jelas, aku berhenti saat perutku keram dan energiku terkuras habis.

Aku duduk beralas pasir pantai di depan 'kue' ulang tahunku dikelilingi rekan _kacung _sekolah. Kuperhatikan detail ekspresi mereka, yang kuyakini tercerminkan di wajahku juga.

"Ini ide siapa?"

Hajime volunter menjawab, "Si Ampas yang ngusulin."

Yang lain tertawa saat Tooru protes disebut Ampas.

"_Property_-nya ideku!" Koutarou memukul dadanya bangga.

Kalau masih punya tenaga, aku pasti lanjut tertawa. Belum cukupkah kejutan mie ayam kemarin? Kreatif sekali kamu, Bro. Aku bangga.

"Kalian merelakan waktu bebas untuk buat ginian?"

Tooru nyengir. "_Worth it_, kok. Kita semua jadi lihat Ketua MPK Terbaik enggak murung lagi. Ya 'kan, _guys_?"

Puluhan kepala mengangguk kompak.

Aku melotot main-main. "_Please _jangan bacain pidato bikin haru juga. Aku enggak mau dibaperin kalian."

"Anu, soal itu .… "

Mereka bergiliran memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun disertai terima kasih. Adik kelas yang tahun ini menggantikan angkatanku menduduki posisi pimpinan banyak berterima kasih atas ilmu dan bimbingan yang kuberikan.

Aku dibuat tertawa lagi saat Pak Wakatoshi mendapat gilirannya. Beliau mengucapkan selamat padaku, mendoakan agar ujian yang akan kuhadapi beberapa bulan lagi lancar dan aku dapat menggapai cita-cita, tak lupa meminta agar aku mengurangi ulahku menjahili guru.

Hanya Koutarou, Hajime, dan Tooru saja yang tidak memberikan ucapan tambahan. Mereka mengelak sudah melakukannya di kelas.

Aku tidak keberatan.

Ketiganya bekerja sama, bahkan melibatkan yang lain juga, untuk menghiburku dengan kejutan ini. Bagiku, apa yang mereka lakukan lebih berharga dari jutaan untaian kata mengundang haru.

Mereka menunjukkan padaku, tak peduli apa yang kuhadapi dan sekecil atau sebesar apapun itu; mereka siap menemaniku dan memastikan aku tidak lupa bagaimana caranya tertawa.

.

Lahirku mungkin tak dihargai.

Seharusnya itu tak akan menjadi masalah.

Toh, kelanjutan hidupku masih ada yang menanti.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**(AN)**

_(Untuk yang belum pernah baca MK, kalau di atas masih belum jelas, si Tetsurou ini adalah remaja dari keluarga broken home yang mengidap MDD/depresi mayor.)_

**Hepi besdey, Fanfiction Indonesia! Wah, nggak kerasa udah satu tahun aja. Sebentar lagi tumbuh gigi ya, wkwk. Tinggal menunggu proses dari penerbit saja. Semoga lancar dan tidak ada mundur-mundur lagi.**

**Kepada para pembaca yang terhormat, kuy gabung dengan keluarga FI. Info lebih lanjut silahkan kunjungi akun "Fanfiction Indonesia Group" atau PM si Pakbos, Eins-Zwei, sebagai foundernya.**

**Majukan perfanfiksian Indonesia!**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**

_(PS : FI bukan hanya mengadakan event fanfiksi, tapi kami juga sedang memproses buku kompilasi cerpen pertama, lho! Berminat bergabung dengan proyek selanjutnya? :D )_


End file.
